


It's All Over Now

by HistoryNerd1066



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryNerd1066/pseuds/HistoryNerd1066
Summary: "We can all grow up and move on".Very short, but sweet





	It's All Over Now

"I'm really happy for you both," Serena spoke sincerely. A goofy grin grew on Dan's face as Blair wrapped her arm around his, suggesting he was still getting used to, and was appreciative of, his growing relationship with his Queen B. Serena found it difficult to be anything but happy for them; although she had once loved Dan with all her heart, the pair were made for each other and deserved one another completely. Anyway, she had found her own happiness in an old love, Nate.

Things with her and Dan had been complicated to say the least, and the fact that they had been able to move on had not only benefited themselves, but their parents. Rufus and Lily had waited so long, had put their love on the line so many times despite the hurt it cause It was good to see them finally,  _properly_  settling down together at long last.

Serena had never seen Blair this happy or comfortable with anyone, not Louis nor Chuck, who was no longer around. Serena saw a new side to her friend which was honestly for the better, and had allowed her to grow stronger and stronger as she stood by Dan's side.

And as for Gossip Girl, well. Dan had once joked that it had been him all along, secretly ruining their lives rumour by rumour. Obviously, none of them believed such a ludicrous lie, and it was of no surprise when Georgina revealed herself as the true Gossip Girl.

Still, that didn't really matter any more. They were all happy, that was the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of frustrations about the end of Gossip Girl, K?
> 
> I didn't wanna say Chuck died, but I'll let you guys decide...


End file.
